dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Pennyworth (Prime Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Alfred Pennyworth | Aliases = Knute Brody, Penny-One, Voice, The Nest, Alfred J. Pennyworth | Alignment = Good | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Batman Family; formerly Nemesis Program | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased) Jarvis Pennyworth (father, deceased) Julia Pennyworth (daughter) Dark Knight (clone) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8",7 | Weight =166, | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black, Balding | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Butler; Caretaker | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = England | PlaceOfDeath = Gotham City, United States of America | Creators = Don Cameron; Bob Kane | First = Detective Comics Vol 2 #1 | Death = Batman Vol 3 77 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Alfred Pennyworth is the loyal butler to the Wayne family. After the Waynes' tragic demise at the hands of an armed mugger, Alfred continued to raise young Bruce who later became the vigilante Batman. | HistoryText = Alfred Pennyworth considered himself to be a rebellious teenager, having run away from his home in London numerous times. He was never close to his father, who was a butler for the Wayne Family overseas. He joined the British army at 18 and proceeded to join the British Army. During his time under the army, he had a daughter. However, eventually, he got discharged and quit being an soldier. He then met Briar, who led an ancient Celtic organization absorbed by MI-5 known as Nemesis Program and was trained to be the new Dark Knight, a title originally held by Gaweyne de Weyne. Alfred soon discovers that Briar had in fact gone crazy after the death of his son and seemingly killed him. He returned to London, where he received the news of his father's death. He then took his fathers place at Wayne Manor, and helped raise a four year old Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Briar, who had survived, took a blood sample of Alfred and created a clone. A few years later, Thomas and Martha Wayne were tragically shot in an alley by a mugger in front of young Bruce. Alfred rushed to the alley and took Bruce home. He would spend the next few years raising Bruce. Then, when he reached his late teens, Bruce disappeared in order to travel around the world, leaving Alfred in charge of Wayne Manor. He resumed his duties as a butler when Bruce reappeared years later and has served him since then. Alfred's neck was snapped by Bane, who had taken over Gotham City, after Damian unsuccessfully tried to infiltrate inside and was caught. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * * * : Alfred can perform complex surgeries, including of the heart, without assistance. He was once able to revive The Joker on his own after he had shot at his own heart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates